what it means to be a teacher
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Antes que Sawako se convirtiera en una profesora de la preparatoria Sakura, ella tuvo dudas sobre si no se estaba equivocando de carrera. Si ella en verdad tenia lo que se necesitaba para tomar esa responsabilidad. Después de todo un profesor es también un guía. un grupo de estudiantes le ayudara hallar su respuesta, al igual que ella ayudara a que algunos de ellos hallen la suyas


**Hola a todos. esa es una historia que iba a ser parte de mi reeboot del Fic de K-on ya tenia escrito hace un tiempo. pero como podrán comprobar ustedes no he avanzado por muchas razones. así que les dejo esta historia que tenia ganas de escribir. a lo mucho sera dos o tres capítulos. espero que les guste y espero también recibir sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>La tarde se tornó noche hace pocos minutos y con ella llegó la lluvia. Sawako se encontraba caminando por las calles atestadas de otras personas, que como ella buscaban refugio. Caminaba a paso acelerado, se había entretenido demasiado en la escuela y no era para menos. Se encontraba pues en las últimas semanas siendo una practicante de profesora en la escuela secundaria kenemono.<p>

— ¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que llover hoy?— suspiraba ella desganada cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas descartable.

En una situación normal no tendría que preocuparse mucho por un detalle tan pequeño como el clima. Sin embargo debido a un incidente con un policía de tránsito, su licencia de conducir se encontraba suspendida. No dejándole más remedio que tomar un autobús.

Llegó al paradero justo a tiempo, el bus se encontraba a punto de partir, se disculpo con el hombre de traje que chocó al caminar de manera tan presurosa y tras pagar su pasaje se sentó en uno de los asientos más próximos a la puerta posterior del vehículo.

— _¿Ya habrá llegado la carta?—_ pensó consultando el calendario de su celular.

Aquello que tanto esperaba era no otra que una carta de aprobación para tomar una entrevista por un puesto en la preparatoria en donde ella una vez estudio. Se enteró del puesto gracias al encontrarse de manera casual con él que una vez había sido el profesor a cargo de su club escolar.

El empleo le parecía muy tentador, su vieja escuela se encontraba cerca al apartamento en donde vivía sin mencionar que el sueldo era mejor que el ofrecido por la escuela pública en la que se encontraba practicando.

Pero eso no era todo…

— ¿Te has enterado? Otro ha aparecido.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿La policía no piensa hacer nada?

La atención de Sawako pasó de sus problemas a la conversación que tenían dos amas de casa una más baja que otra. Siendo la más pequeña más joven.

—la policía no puede hacer nada cuando los mismo estudiantes se niegan a hablar. — dijo la mayor de las dos indignada y molesta.

— ¿pero no crees que tienen una razón para ello? Ya sabes que es muy raro que haya tantos estudiantes de secundaria hospitalizado y que ninguno de ellos quiera decir nada. — se expreso la otra pensativa y algo confundida.

—Ya no solo hay heridos… me he enterado de que se han reportado un par de muertos a lo que va del mes.

— ¡Muertos!

La mayor de las amas de casa acalló a su acompañante con un gesto de su mano y se mantuvo en silencio cuando algunos pasajeros voltearon al escuchar la palabra muerte.

La mayoría se volvió a su posición original pero de ellos Sawako había escuchado con total claridad toda la conversación.

Aunque no era una profesora de manera oficial pasaba lo suficiente dentro de los muros de una institución como para escuchar sobre aquellos conflictos que parecían involucrar a muchas escuelas de la región de kanto. Los mismos estudiantes eran cuidadosos cuando hablaban de ese tema puesto que solo lograr escuchar pequeñas conversaciones que al percatarse de que se encontraba cerca se terminaba de manera abrupta.

Trato muchas veces preguntar directamente a sus alumnos a cargo pero lo único que logro fue miradas nerviosas por parte de algunos, otros parecían querer decir algo pero era callados con la mirada por el resto y el caso que más llamó la atención fue cuando uno de sus alumnos le contesto de una manera respetuosa pero con una negativa.

—_Lo siento Yamanaka-sensei pero no pregunte más_ — fueron esas palabras exactas que volvieron a su mente al escuchar a ambas amas de casa discutir con tanta seriedad.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó la más joven, al tiempo que ambas se ponían de pie.

—Ya sabes que el esposo de mi hermana es un policía. Logre que me contara todo cuando fui a visitarlos el fin de semana.

Las dos mujeres bajaron por la puerta cercana a Sawako profundizando aun más en la conversación.

La mayor de las preocupaciones para la futura profesora ese día era el inconveniente con su licencia de conducir, pero todo eso cambio al escuchar esa conversación.

Ella también era una profesora o al menos lo sería pronto y no estaba segura de poder lidiar con lo que generaba tal incertidumbre en el corazón de toda madre de un chico de secundaria.

Cuando se bajó del autobús recordó por breves momentos como ella misma tampoco fue la definición de una alumna correcta durante su preparatoria. Y aunque la palabra salvaje sería la más apropiada para describir su vida en ese entonces todo comenzó por ser rechazada por el chico que le gustaba, quien aclaró que le gustaban las chicas más "salvajes" algo muy diferente a la en ese entonces inocente Yamanaka Sawako. Aun así su comportamiento y apariencia durante el tiempo en que junto con sus amigas de club habían formado la banda Death Devil era muy similar a lo que en ese tiempo ella conocía como delincuentes, pero jamás había lastimado a alguien mucho menos quitado la vida.

— ¿Qué debería hacer si me tocara alguien así?— se preguntó así misma mientras emprendía lo que falta de camino para llegar a su departamento.

Junto con esa pregunta llegaron las dudas con respecto a su trabajo como profesora. No era la primera vez que las tenia después de todo, la razón principal para que ella se decidiera por una carrea en educación fue el seguir a un chico que quería ser profesor.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al percatarse que el pequeño charco de agua bajo sus pies se tornaba en un color escarlata. Levanto la vista y se encontró con un chico que vestía un gakuran maltratado.

Se encontraba mirando al cielo con la espalda al suelo. Su respiración era lenta y dolorosa. No pudo ver sus ojos su cabello mojado por la lluvia y sangre le impedían verlo con claridad. Sus ropas se encontraban también manchadas con sangre. La mayoría solo pequeña manchas con excepción del área cerca a su abdomen, que parecía ser la fuente de la sangre que se encontraba bajo los pies de Sawako.

Miró a todos lados, al igual que ella había otros transeúntes que miraban con cautela al joven tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?— sugiere uno.

— ¡¿Bromeas?!— cortó otro

—Debe ser uno de esos pandilleros que causan tanto problemas— dijo una mujer respingando la nariz en señal de asco. — hasta donde sabemos la ciudad estaría mejor si todos estos desperdicios de oxigeno desaparecieran.

Algunas personas se rieron con el cruel comentario mientras que otras solo estuvieron de acuerdo asintiendo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— la mujer retrocedió un poco la ver como Sawako le lanzaba una afilada mirada, algo que parecía imposible si solo se la juzgaba por su calmada apariencia.

—Solo he dicho lo que todos piensan. — aquella señora no esperó a que Sawako dijera algo solo siguió su camino con aire de indignación y junto con ella el resto de espectadores se retiró, dejándola sola con el herido.

Se acercó a él y trato de ayudarlo a sentarse, pero en el instante en intentó darle la mano él la rechazó con violencia al golpear su palma contra la suya.

—Lárgate… — logró decir al sentarse mientras que con una palma presionaba en su herida.

—Solo trato de ayudarte— respondía molesta masajeando su mano lastimada.

— ¿Por qué? No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. — dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero solo logro a apoyarse sobre su rodilla derecha.

Era verdad. No era de las mejores ideas involucrarse con alguien a quien obviamente estaba relacionado con algo tan peligroso como lo puede ser una pandilla. Y que para algunos los comentarios de aquella desagradable mujer puedan ser una buena idea, pero ella no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una idea débil. De ese tipo de ideas que la gente propone porque no quiere tener nada que ver con el asunto.

Además no podía ignorar la obvia herida, de la cual aun fluía sangre, era muy evidente que si no lo ayudaba no pasaría de esa noche. Eso era algo que no quería en su conciencia el poder haber hecho algo y no hacer nada.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver al chico alejándose de ella, apoyándose en la pared y dejando un camino de sangre en la misma.

Sawako frunció el seño, algo molesta con su propia decisión pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se acercó a él y sin pedir permiso hizo que se apoyara en su hombro. El joven se volteo tratando de alejarla una vez más pero la joven profesora se adelantó.

—Cierra la boca por un segundo… tal vez no quieras mi ayuda, pero si te dejo solo sé que me arrepentiré. Así que te guste o no te llevaré a un hospital.

—Haz lo que quieras…. — suspiró él y sin mirarla continúo. — Luego no me eches la culpa de lo que te suceda.

Con dificultad logro llevarlo una vez más cerca al paradero en donde se bajó.

—el hospital más cercano es Aiiku… un bus sería muy lento…— Pensaba Sawako en voz alta.

—No creo que te dejen llevarme un taxi… se preocuparan más por el tapis de sus asiento que por mi…— añadió el herido esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Lo hubiera mirado con reproche de no estar segura que en verdad algo así sucedería. Para su mala suerte no estaba equivocado.

De los cinco taxis que pasaron en los últimos minutos, dos siguieron de largo, uno se detuvo pero al ver a su acompañante se negó a llevarlos, uno solo los miró mal para luego irse y el último les quería doblar la tarifa inicial.

Para ese momento Sawako está pensando en cargarlo sobre su espalda y correr hasta el hospital, cuando un vehículo más se detuvo. A diferencia de los anteriores el conductor de este taxi parecía rondar cerca de los cuarenta y mostraba un rostro de preocupación al ver al chico, cuya respiración se había hecho más difícil con el pasar de los minutos.

— ¡suban rápido! Los llevaré hasta Aiika— dijo el taxista tras bajar la luna del copiloto.

Ella le agradeció y subió junto con el herido en la parte trasera.

—Gracias otra vez… ya llevábamos un buen rato tratando de conseguir un taxi.

—Qué raro, a estas horas es fácil conseguir uno.

—tiene razón, este es el sexto taxi que paramos…

— ¿Entonces por qué?... — el conductor se detuvo en mitad de oración. Y vio por el espejo al chico en traje escolar que aun poseía una herida abierta. — son unos desgraciados, como no pueden ayudar a un niño que está herido.

—Supongo que fue…

—Sé lo que supusieron señorita… aun así ese no es motivo para negarle ayuda a quien lo necesita.

—Eres raro anciano…— dijo el chico tratando de encontrar su mirada con la del conductor a través del espejo.

***BZZZZ***

La conversación se cortó por el timbre del celular. Sawako sacó de su bolsillo su celular casi por instinto pero al ver que no era el suyo miró a la izquierda y vio al chico que sostenía un celular rojo y lo miraba atentamente.

— ¿No piensas contestar?

—No… dale unos minutos…

La joven profesora le arrebató el celular sin que pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo. Lo primero que vio al abrir el celular fue el ridículo número de llamadas perdidas que tenia.

— ¿Hola…? Contesto insegura.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! — escuchó una vez prepotente que parecía ser un chica. — ¿Qué hiciste con Aki-chan?...

Volteó entonces en dirección a su acompañante en asiento trasero y lo miró con detenimiento.

—Solo… ella… me llama así. — respondió él evitando mirarla.

—Oye responde de una vez… si algo le pasó te aseguro… — la chica fue cortada a la mitad de su oración. Se pudo oír como al parecer ella peleaba con otras dos personas cuyas voces sonaban masculinas.

—Disculpe por eso…— respondió una voz diferente a la primera. Esta era la voz de un hombre joven.

—No se preocupe… dijo ella algo confundida.

—Vera, hemos estado llamando a mi compañero ya por un buen tiempo y no nos contestaba. Casi ha pasado un día que no sabíamos de él. Así que espero que disculpe el lenguaje y la actitud de mi amiga. ¿Sabe algo de él?

—si...Hace poco lo encontré tirado en mitad de la calle con un gran herida. Lo estoy llevando al hospital Aiika.

—ya veo…

La llamada aun continuaba pero la persona al teléfono parecía estar contándole lo sucedió a sus compañeros. Hubo un breve silencio antes de la chica gritara algo que Sawako no pudo entender seguido de muchos "lo sé" por parte de la persona con la que hace poco había hablado.

Tal vez le estemos causando muchas molestias pero le pido que este con él un poco más. Enviaremos a alguien para que la ayude. Ya que trabajaremos juntos por el momento debería presentarme. Soy Kita Tetsuya.

—…. — ella dudo sobre decir su nombre. Hasta ahora estaba ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba pero no estaba segura de que involucrarse más fuera una buena idea. Aun así…

—Yamanaka Sawako…— Contestó ella de forma dubitativa.


End file.
